


Lex Luthor and the Purple Flannel Shirt or (The Clothes Make the Man)

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is going to prove Lex wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Luthor and the Purple Flannel Shirt or (The Clothes Make the Man)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://old-school-clex.livejournal.com/profile)[**old_school_clex**](http://old-school-clex.livejournal.com/) clothes swap challenge. Thanks to danceswithgary, lola and Alee for the beta help. All remaining mistakes are mine.  
>  Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to DC Comics. I am just playing.

"No, they don't," Lex Luthor said for the third time.

The Talon was busy in the late afternoon, filled with students from Smallville High School. Lex sat at a table off to the side, always preferring the best view of his surroundings. He had purposely come here just before school had ended for the day, and sat facing the entrance to be sure he didn't miss the arrival of a certain person. Clark Kent had walked in at exactly five p.m. on the dot. His friends, Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross, accompanied him.

Clark had just turned eighteen a few days before. Lex had been out of town at the time, and hadn't had a chance to wish his best friend a happy birthday. After an hour of Clark chatting with his friends while surreptitiously ogling Lana Lang, Chloe and Pete had left. Clark had almost immediately joined Lex at his table.

"Yes, they do," insisted Clark. Lex had come straight from a meeting and still wore a suit and tie. He usually tried to dress casually when he was in town in an attempt to blend in with the community. Though he'd been a part of it for almost three years, most people still steered clear of Lex when they saw him.

Lex grinned and leaned forward to set his now empty cup down on the low table. He still hated the decor Miss Lang had chosen for the place, but somehow, without realizing it, he'd learned to tune it out like a bad song on the radio.

"They don't," Lex replied with a quirked eyebrow. The suit had sparked a debate on the old cliche.

"Do," repeated Clark, firmly. "You look," he motioned with a hand at Lex, "richer dressed like that."

Lex wanted to laugh aloud but it would hardly fit with his image. Instead, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Some of my casual clothes cost almost as much as this suit," Lex insisted. He leaned back and enjoyed the moment. It was times like this when Lex had his friend's full attention that Lex felt most at home in this town.

Clark nodded, and then looked up with a smile as Lana approached the table. She held a coffee pot in one hand and tucked a stray lock of black hair behind her ear with the other. Her expression was polite. Lex had given up trying to figure these two out. He didn't even ask Clark any more about their relationship. Clark's full attention had shifted to Lana, and something deep inside Lex growled at the intrusion.

"Refill?" Lana asked. Lex held a hand up in refusal.

"No thank you. I'll probably have to swim home if I drink any more coffee," Lex jested.

An uncomfortable silence fell, and Lex could practically hear the seconds tick away as it stretched. Finally, Lana smiled her perky smile, sparking a similar reaction in the boy sitting across from him. Lex almost rolled his eyes, but managed to resist the urge. Obviously the joke had fallen flat, and it seemed Lex's attempt at humor had failed to illicit a response from either of his two friends. When she finally left to help other customers, Lex stood and brushed his suit jacket purely out of habit. Clark grinned up at him.

"Don't," Lex insisted with a smirk.

Clark's face lit up in the way that told Lex he had obviously gotten an idea. The genuine way Clark had about him was one of the things Lex loved most about his friend. There was that word again. Lex reminded himself that he had to stop thinking in those terms.

"I have meetings and appointments and other pressing..." Lex began.

Clark jumped up from his seat with wide eyes. "Do you have to go already?" he asked. "I was kind of hoping..." The pause was accompanied by a shrug of his big shoulders. Clark self-consciously tucked his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, distracting Lex for a moment.

"Maybe I could spare some time for a game or two of pool," Lex said, trying hard not to sound even remotely suggestive. Recently he'd decided to make a conscious effort not to flirt with Clark. Lionel had made a crack that hadn't sat well with Lex and since then, Lex had been more cautious.

"That would be cool," Clark said with a smile, and what Lex could swear was a sigh.

They moved to the exit. Lex paused long enough to give Clark time to say his goodbyes to Lana, but found that Clark was right behind him, waiting expectantly. That was new. Lex turned and walked out, and dug into his pants pocket for his keys. When he walked around his Ferrari, he could have sworn he saw Clark look up from where he'd been watching Lex. It was probably his wild imagination but, none-the-less, the notion that Clark Kent had checked out Lex's ass as they'd exited the Talon sent a thrill through Lex.

Lex enjoyed the feel of the car beneath them as he tore down the streets. Beside him, Clark had grown curiously quiet. Whenever Lex glanced at his friend, he could practically see the wheels turning. Obviously, Clark was lost in his thoughts.

"So, I was thinking..." Clark began his words tentatively.

Lex chuckled and slowed as they approached the sharp turn that would take them to the mansion.

Clark continued, "...what if we switched?"

"Switched what?" Lex asked, perking up at the thought of switching anything with Clark. Maybe Clark meant switch bodies. That would be interesting, although scientifically impossible, but maybe Clark Kent had a machine in his storm cellar just for such occasions. Maybe that was the secret that his friend had been hiding all along. It wasn't the wildest notion Lex had come up with during his years in Smallville.

"Clothes, silly," Clark said, smacking Lex on the shoulder. Lex flinched. Ouch! That had hurt, but Clark was too intent on his proposal to notice he'd overdone his playful tap. Lex really needed to find out what the Kents fed their son. Obviously, whatever it was, it had made Clark a very strong boy.

"I could wear a suit and you could wear..." Clark looked down at his lap.

"Jeans and flannel?" Lex finished the horrible sentence. Flannel? Could Lex do that? Could he wear flannel? He glanced over at Clark's chest. Maybe if it was Clark's shirt he was wearing. It would smell like Clark and Lex could sleep in it. No! There was no way. Besides, Lex didn't own any flannel that he knew off. "I'm almost certain that my summer wardrobe did not include a selection of the latest flannel fashions." Lex said aloud.

"Come on, Lex," Clark urged, twisting his body as much as he could in his seat to face Lex. The seat belt creaked, and Clark stopped. "You'd only need one shirt, and it would only be for one day. We could do it tomorrow. I wear a suit, and you dress down." It was obvious that Clark had fallen in love with this idea. He was practically vibrating in his seat. There was a moment of silence as Lex shifted his gaze between the road and his friend. He sighed, and Clark's face lit up with joy. It was blatantly obvious that Lex Luthor had thrown any dignity out the window when it came to Clark Kent. Lionel had been right: Lex was eating out of Clark's hand.

~

The large red truck pulled up in front of the Kent farm. Lex Luthor put it into park and turned off the engine. He'd decided that there was no way he could drive any of his flashy sports cars dressed as he was. So today, he'd chosen a different vehicle. He'd originally intended to meet Clark at the Talon, but meetings had run longer than expected, and he'd had to spend an inordinate amount of time explaining that it was not dress down day at the office.

Lex knocked on the back door and peeked inside the Kent kitchen. It was empty, although the outer door was wide open, and when Lex reached for the handle, the screen door was not locked. He let it fall gently back against the doorframe and leaned in to get a better look.

"Hello," Lex called out. There was no answer. The only sound was the ticking of the cooling truck engine behind him. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. It's Lex Luthor." Lex heard the distant thump of someone coming downstairs and, just as he was about to give up, Clark entered the kitchen. His hair was damp and he wore jeans, his red t-shirt still in one hand. Clark grinned brightly when he saw Lex.

"Come on in," he invited. Lex complied and stopped just at the kitchen island. Clark pulled his shirt open and yanked it on over his head, his chest expanding with the effort. Lex watched in rapt fascination, his eyes locked on one peaked nipple until it vanished beneath Clark's shirt.

"You're not wearing a suit," Lex said, pointing out the obvious.

"I can go put it back on if you like," Clark said as he gestured behind him, though Lex didn't see a suit anywhere in sight.

Lex waved a hand dismissively. "That won't be necessary, Clark."

Clark smiled and walked to the refrigerator. "My parents are in the next county for the evening," he said as he pulled a glass milk jug out of the refrigerator. He placed it to his lips and drank what seemed like half the bottle in one long gulp.

Lex leaned casually against the counter, and tried not to notice how warm it had suddenly gotten in the room. The flannel shirt wasn't helping. He hadn't worn a t-shirt underneath the way Clark always did, yet Lex grew uncomfortably hot as he watched Clark tilt his head back and finish off the whole bottle. How he'd managed that without gagging was a mystery.

"So," Lex tried to say without making his voice sound gruff. He almost managed it. Lex cleared his throat and blamed it on the weather. He glanced casually around the kitchen, and noted that there were bananas in a wooden bowl, just a few inches from where he was leaning. "What did you conclude?" Lex turned to look at Clark, who was openly staring at the way Lex was dressed. There was a big smile plastered on Clark's face.

"People who knew me didn't treat me any differently," Clark said. He walked over to where Lex stood and picked up the bunch of bananas, snapping one off and offering the bunch to Lex. Lex shook his head, and shifted restlessly on the spot. He knew he should have bought looser jeans. Why had he tucked his flannel shirt in?

"What about people who didn't?" Lex asked as he watched Clark peel the banana. Clark's gaze was on his task, and Lex watched as his friend tore at the outer yellow skin to reveal the soft white flesh inside. Lex followed Clark's hand as Clark raised the banana to his open mouth and thrust half the fruit in. Clark's eyes were half-closed, and Lex was sure he was drooling as he watched Clark. He even checked and, sure enough, a drop had escaped.

Clark shrugged in response, and bit down and chewed. Lex watched and waited. His jeans were definitely too tight. When Clark finally looked up, he swallowed and smiled at Lex.

"Are you sure you don't want one? You look kind of hungry," Clark finally said.

Lex was hungry all right, but not for food. This conversation was getting completely off-topic. What was it Lex had come here for? Obviously, his brain had ceased to function in any normal capacity.

Clark finished peeling the banana and shoved what was left in his mouth. This time his eyes were locked on Lex. Mesmerized, Lex reached out and took a banana.

"How about you, Lex? How did people react to your clothes?"

"Most of my workers were shocked at my attire," Lex said, as he slowly peeled the banana. "A few people asked if I was feeling okay." Lex opened his mouth, making sure that Clark was watching as he wrapped his lips around the banana. He noted that Clark blinked a few times before glancing down nervously. "I think they thought I'd gone too native for their tastes."

To Lex's surprise, the fruit tasted delicious. He swallowed a bite, and smiled. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

Clark took both their peels and tossed them in the trash can.

"I should go," Lex said, as he inched towards the back door. At first it looked as though Clark would let Lex leave but, just as Lex turned to the door, he was halted by a strong grip on his arm. When he looked up, Clark was staring at him with wide eyes.

"You can stay," he blurted. Lex glanced down at Clark's hand, and Clark released him immediately, as though Lex's arm had suddenly gotten too hot to hold. "I mean," Clark shrugged casually, "my parents are going to be out for the night, and I thought we could... talk."

The pause at the end of Clark's sentence almost seemed as though Clark were implying that 'talk' actually meant something other than talk. Lex was sure that was just in his imagination, as all his notions that Clark would flirt with him were located firmly in the realm of fantasy.

Lex's hesitation must have gone on too long, because Clark was backing away from Lex and looking rather dejected.

"Sure," Lex finally said, unable to stand the look of disappointment on his friend's face. "I think I can stay to... talk."

"There's something in my room that I wanted to show you," Clark said. He turned and started to leave the kitchen, obviously expecting that Lex would follow, and Lex did. Was this another innuendo? Could it be possible that Clark Kent, straight-boy extraordinaire, was actually luring Lex into his bedroom for 'talking?'

Clark had disappeared by the time Lex made it to the second floor of the farmhouse. Lex walked down the hallway and opened the first door that stood ajar. Since Clark wasn't in the room and the center piece was a large bed with a multicolored quilt, Lex guessed the room belonged to Clark's parents. Besides, the room was much too tidy. Lex stood and stared for a moment, marveling at how right he'd been about what Jonathan and Martha's bedroom would look like. Then he quickly closed the door and continued down the hallway. Lex quickly proceeded down to the end of the hall, past an open bathroom door to another door which was also ajar. When Lex entered the room, he found Clark sitting on an unmade double bed. Clark was holding something in his hand, and Lex stood unsure what to do next.

"Come on in," Clark said as he looked up. He smiled and Lex walked into the room and slowly sat down on the bed, startled for a moment at how low it sank beneath his weight. It was obviously well worn, and that observation was quickly followed by the thought of Clark jerking off late at night. Lex shook his head, hoping that would stave off the erotic image that had sprung to mind.

"Look." Clark held something in front of Lex's field of vision. It was a framed photograph of the two of them together. They looked younger, and from the background, Lex realized that it had been taken at the Talon. Lex noted that he was in a casual jacket with no tie, and Clark wore a red dress shirt. Lex was smiling up at Clark, and Clark was gazing down at Lex with what could only be described as adulation on his face. Lex took the pictures from Clark and stared down at the captured moment. The Lex in the picture looked surprisingly relaxed.

"I..." Lex wasn't sure what to say. He looked up, and found that Clark wasn't looking at the picture in his hand, but directly into Lex's eyes. Lex's instincts hadn't been off after all. Lex reached out and set the picture down on the nightstand by the bed.

"I just realized I'd never shown that to you. Chloe took it," Clark said, his expression suddenly serious. He reached out and fingered the top button on Lex's flannel shirt. "She said..." the halting words cut off as Lex lunged forward and kissed Clark on the mouth. Clark fell back onto the bed as he kissed Lex back, his arms at his side. Lex sucked on Clark's bottom lip. He'd dreamed about this for so long, and his dreams hadn't been anywhere near this good. Clark's lips were so plump and lush, and he was opening his mouth to Lex, eagerly licking Lex's lips.

Finally, large arms wrapped around Lex's waist, and Lex was pulled on top of Clark. Lex pushed one leg between Clark's spread legs and groaned when he felt the hardness that pressed back against him. Then they were both ripping at each other's clothes, the flannel shirt torn from Lex's body and tossed aside. Moments later, Clark was also shirtless, and Lex was staring down at Clark's naked chest with admiration. All that farm work had paid off. Clark's physique was stunning. Who could care about clothes at a time like this?

Clark gripped Lex's hips in his hands. His fingers flexed gently. "Why did we stop?" Clark asked, a look of dread in his eyes. "Was I bad? Did I do it wrong? Did I hurt you?" Clark released Lex and leaned back on his elbows. Lex could still feel Clark's touch on his skin and wanted it back. He pulled Clark forward and kissed him hard and long, with plenty of tongue.

"Is this what you really wanted to show me? Why you wanted us to trade fashion for a day?" Lex asked. The only response from Clark was a nod as he grabbed at Lex again, pressing their erections together. Clark rocked his hips, causing the bed beneath them to shake and bedsprings to squeak. Lex didn't care if the bed fell out from under them. He struggled with one hand to undo his jeans, as Clark undid his own pants and managed somehow to wiggle out of them and expose his white briefs. Their kisses only broke long enough to allow Lex to finish yanking Clark's pants down and toss them over the side of the bed.

Clark grinned as he pulled Lex's jeans past Lex's hips, and dropped them on the floor beside his own discarded clothes. "Not that it matters now what we were wearing," he said, his cheeks tinged red.

"We should just always be naked," Lex said.

"So we don't have to waste time undressing," Clark replied. He moaned as Lex reached into his underwear and pulled his hard cock out to stroke it roughly. Lex wanted desperately to look, but was too engrossed in the wonder that was Clark's warm, wet mouth.

Somehow, Lex managed to get his own dick out of his briefs and gripped both shafts in his hand to stroke them together. The feeling of bare skin on skin made Lex's cock jerk and Clark groan aloud, the sexy sound lost in Lex's mouth. They broke off from kissing, and the disappointment that rose in Clark soon turned to amazement as Clark watched Lex at work.

"You are so sexy," Lex whispered against Clark's chin. He finally looked down, and moaned at the sight. Clark's cock was as long and thick as Lex had always imagined, and now Lex was holding it in his hand. Lex relaxed into the mattress as they shifted to a more comfortable position. Clark's hand joined Lex's, warm and a little sweaty. His touch was too gentle. He wanted to tell Clark to tighten his grip, but the words caught in his throat. It didn't matter, because Clark was obviously enjoying every caress and stroke.

Lex kissed his chin and licked across Clark's throat. He quickened his strokes. Clark's cock swelled and jerked in Lex's hand. Lex was pleased as Clark came. Lex wanted Clark to cry out his name, but little escaped Clark's lips beyond stifled moans. He watched the expressions play across Clark's features as he climaxed, come splashing against Clark and Lex's naked chests. That was all it took to push Lex over the edge. He came with a soft cry, and Clark's hand tightened around Lex's cock, as he encouraged Lex's orgasm with repeated soft whispers of his name.

Spent, Lex released his grip on both limp cocks and relaxed against Clark's sweaty body.

"That was..." Lex began to say. Beneath him, Clark nodded limply.

"Yeah, that was..." Clark put his arm around Lex's shoulders and pulled him in closer so he could kiss Lex on the lips. "Wow." His eyes fell shut, obviously sleepy after their... _talk_.

Lex smiled and kissed Clark back. "Wow" was probably the only word Lex would have been able to manage at this point. He felt lethargic and content. Just before he drifted off, the thought that he should probably clean up the mess they'd made crossed his mind. Maybe he could rest just for a few minutes, then he'd clean up and get dressed, or maybe he'd show Clark how to _talk_ with his mouth full. Either way, Lex wasn't moving just yet. He was exactly where he'd always wanted to be since the first day he'd laid eyes on Clark Kent.

Maybe their experiment hadn't resolved the debate about clothes, but what did it matter? Clark was in his arms.

End


End file.
